


First Born

by Zandrel



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Mummy!Pepper, Newborn Baby, Reminiscing, daddy!Tony, daughter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 05:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3755545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zandrel/pseuds/Zandrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Pepper finally have their first child, making Tony reflect on his childhood and how he wants to make sure his little baby never has to go through the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Born

Tony walks into the lounge, smiling at Pepper who is rocking their little baby girl, Charlotte, to sleep. It was Tony’s idea to name her Charlotte but Pepper chose the middle name, Sage making their little princess’s name Charlotte Sage Stark.

She was a beauty, definitely going to be a stunner like her Mum when she grows up. Tony chuckles to himself as he lays out the take out on a tray and brings it into Pepper.

“Hey baby,” he murmurs and kisses her. “How’s my little jelly bean going?”

Pepper rolls her eyes at the nickname, “she’s fine Tony, nice and settled and ready to be put down.”

“I can do it if you want?” he volunteers, realising now that he is a dad how much more responsible and aware of other he has to be which is why he offered because Pepper looks tired and he already knows she's hungry. “Start dinner babe I’ll be back in a minute.”

He gently takes the sleeping baby girl out of her arms and rocks her as he walks to the nursery. He lays her down, pulling her fluffy blankets over her warm body and smiling down at her.

“I’ll never let anyone hurt you,” he whispers. “I’ll make sure I’m the best dad to you. I’ll never make you feel like an outcast or like you’re not good enough because you will always be my little princess.”

As he speaks he remembers things about his own childhood, things that shaped him into who he was. He remembers his dad yelling at him to get out of his office; he remembers being picked up by a security guard and shut into his room, he remembers only ever wanting to play with his dad, to feel loved by him but that never happened.

Tears come to his eyes and he looks down at Charlotte, he strokes his pinkie finger over her red dusted cheeks and nods to himself, making himself a promise that he will always show her that she is loved and how much she is worth.

He feels another presence enter the room and soon Pepper’s arms are around his waist and she presses a chaste kiss to the back of his neck.

“You’ll be a great dad Tony,” she whispers, kissing his neck again. He nods, not taking his eyes off his sleeping little girl and moves one hand to cover Peppers that are clasped on his stomach. He gives her hands a gentle squeeze and feels her smile against his skin and he too smiles because she’s right. Hell its Pepper, she’s always right but this time he doesn’t want to fight it. He will be a good dad to Charlotte and with Pepper by his side, he’ll be even better.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this little one-shot :) x


End file.
